


Don't Ruin the Mood

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor is not fond of surprises- except the kind Drift plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ruin the Mood

"Your data is faulty, then! You physically _can't_ get readings like that!"  
  
Perceptor ground his denta together before tossing a cool look over his shoulder. "My data _is_ valid. It is your equipment that is malfunctioning."  
  
"That's a load of scrap," Brainstorm hissed, poking Perceptor in the back irritably. "I checked and re-checked it myself. Your data is corrupted- or perhaps your collection methods- but it is _not_ my equipment."  
  
"Then your set parameters were not tight enough for the instrument's specifications," Perceptor shot back, grimly amused at the brief surprise that flitted across the other scientist's face before it settled into indignation. "Whatever the issue is, it is not on my end."  
  
Brainstorm flailed, smacking Perceptor in the arm as he began ranting. _Loudly_. Perceptor winced as he marched on ahead, determined to corner Brainstorm in the shielded laboratory and force him to confront the malfunctioning issue. The instruments didn't respond well to his realignments and adjustments; only their finicky creator seemed to be able to coerce them into behaving, and Perceptor was tired of working below his own standards of operations. He would gladly suffer several orn of Brainstorm's screeching if he could _finally_ work in peace.  
  
Ignoring a pointed question Brainstorm had repeated twice already, Perceptor sighed and shunted the lab's door open with a foot, flipping the light on with a snap of his fingers.  
  
" _Mmmm, there_ you are."  
  
Perceptor froze at the low purr, instinctively hunching to block Brainstorm's vision as his optic cycled as open as it could. Drift had snuck into the contained lab during the few kliks Perceptor had been gone, which was always a pleasant surprise- except Drift had positioned himself in the centre of the main table, curved thighs spread wide to put the dripping valve on display. Slick deft fingers were lazily pumping through the glistening folds as Drift stared at him with a dark hunger.  
  
Perceptor cursed, floundering backwards.  
  
"What the- Perceptor, what is- _Ahh!_ " Brainstorm stumbled as Perceptor shoved him away. " _What_ is wrong with you?!"  
  
" _Nothing_ ," Perceptor replied far too rapidly. "You're quite right- I should compare the current calibration to past records. I will-,"  
  
Brainstorm huffed, rubbing at one arm. "You were _just_ protesting- Wait." The scientist perked, visor gleaming brightly. " _I_ was _right?_ "  
  
Perceptor cringed inwardly even as he nodded. "Yes, I will follow your advice and contact you if I need anything else. Thank you, Brainstorm." He hurriedly turned from the smug expression and rushed back to the containment lab- _that_ was going to haunt him for decacyles. Drift had better make it worth it.  
  
His vents hitched as he slipped back inside, fumbling as he smashed the lock into the code. Now Drift was wearing a smirk as well, though his was infinitely more welcome.  
  
"Ahh, I forgot you're not one f-for voyeurism," Drift moaned, canting his hips up as he withdrew three fingers from his wet valve. "Pity."  
  
A growl tore through Perceptor's vocaliser as he stalked over to the writhing mech, grabbing the moist fingers and lifting them to his mouth, suckling at the tips.  
  
" _Ohh_ , don't be a tease, Percy," Drift begged as his head fell back, tinging against the table. "Please, _please_ , Percy-!"  
  
" _What_ are you doing?" Perceptor hissed, using his grip on Drift's wrist to drag him closer. The heat rolling off Drift's frame was more than enough for Perceptor's interface protocols to ping him insistently to online. With only a mote of apprehension, he granted permission. "I'm on shift- _You're_ on shift! The door was unlocked, what if someone came looking for you? What if Brainstorm had-,"  
  
" _Shut it_ ," Drift gasped, surging upward to wrap his arms around Perceptor's neck. The smirk had returned, the heated look melting Perceptor's internal balance. "You and your 'what ifs' are going to ruin the _mood_."  
  
Perceptor huffed, shaking his head lightly before leaning in to cover Drift's mouth with his, moaning when he felt sharp bites along his lower lip. His coolant system roared to life when Drift ground their hips together, leaving a sticky smear across his lower paneling.  
  
"What- What brought this on, then?" Perceptor panted when they broke apart. Drift jerked him down again before responding, mouthing warm kisses across his shoulder and up the side of his _very sensitive_ scope. "Drift, please, you could at least tell-," He shuddered when a warm hand palmed his front panel, a flicker of embarrassment shooting through his fields as the panel snapped back obediently to reveal his pressurized spike. That blessed hand immediately curled around the length, stroking fast enough to contribute to the building charge.  
  
"Mmm, I walked in on Rodimus and Ultra Magnus," Drift murmured against his audial. "It was.... _inspiring_ to see our finicky Duly Appointed Enforcer so eager to keep our captain busy. _Liberating_ , even."  
  
"I... do not understand," Perceptor replied slowly. He was well aware Drift was- in his estimation- rather shameless about interfacing, even if Drift was perfectly happy to be an exclusive couple.  
  
"It was _hot_ ," Drift laughed, the breathy chuckle tickling Perceptor's bared sensors along his throat. "Made _me_ hot, too."  
  
Perceptor's spark whirled uncomfortably in its chamber, his optic sliding to the side. "You... desire them?" he asked as neutrally as he could manage. It wouldn't be a surprise if Drift did, nor if the rest of the command trio desired the swordsmech. Drift was, as the human saying went, poetry in motion. A delightful paradox of kind and fierce, delicate and dangerous-  
  
" _Hey_."  
  
Perceptor whimpered as Drift's urgent touches disappeared, hands reappearing to cradle his helm tenderly.  
  
"I am here because I want _you_ ," Drift continued with a sweet smile. "Seeing them only reminded me of exactly what I need to get through the rest of _my_ shift." Slender legs locked behind Perceptor's waist, the sleek abdomen udulating along the underside of Perceptor's spike. "Now, do I need to draw you a map?"  
  
Perceptor laughed, too relieved and excited to snark back. He clutched Drift to him as he wriggled his hips; they both choked back a groan as the head of his spike slipped just inside the snug valve. Static sparked through their mingled fields as Perceptor pushed deeper, slowly enough to tease Drift into begging again.  
  
"Percy, I have b-been waiting for- for- yes, yes, _more!_ "  
  
"This is what you want?" Perceptor grinned, snapping his hips up to hilt himself. Drift wailed and clutched at his neck, fingers digging into the cabling.  
  
"YesyesyesPercy _morenow!_ "  
  
Ducking his helm to nestle alongside Drift's, Perceptor grasped the slim waist and withdrew, only to thrust just as quickly. Pleasure burned across his neural net as Perceptor set a rapid pace, pumping into the slick valve that squeezed and rippled around him, setting off every sensor _just so_ and wringing a cry from them both. Drift was _incredible_ , his flitting hands scraping sensitive wiring, the rough voice slurring curses around his name, pedes digging into Perceptor's backstruts to urge him _harder, faster_. Perceptor's thumbs rubbed maddening circles in the shallow valleys where thigh met hip, biting what neck cabling he could reach between Drift's thrashing. So close, so hot, so insanely beautiful-  
  
Drift broke only seconds before he did, throwing his head back with a victorious keen as overload swept across the lithe frame. The perfect valve clamped down on his spike, firing all nodes at once and pulling Perceptor with him, shuddering as his charge crackled and pulsed through him.  
  
Perceptor was slumped over Drift when his senses returned, legs shaking and barely keeping him lifted to lean on the table. With a soft groan he pulled his weight forward and collapsed next to Drift, keeping one possessive arm draped across his chassis.  
  
"Yeeaahhhh," Drift sighed, tilting his helm to grin. "That's exactly what I needed."  
  
"I wasn't aware I needed that too," Perceptor murmured, scooting closer to nuzzle a smooth cheek. "Thank you, Drift. Though next time, I'd prefer-,"  
  
"Shhhh." Drift chuckled tiredly as he placed a finger across Perceptor's lips. "Don't ruin the mood."  
  
Perceptor huffed, nibbling at the errant fingertip. "I was going to say, I'd prefer next time to be sooner rather than later."  
  
Drift's optics brightened as he lifted himself up to straddle Perceptor's chassis. "Well... We've already made a mess..."


End file.
